The Sky Thief: It's All About Love
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: Max and Walter's journey to a happy ending will be difficult. Everyone else's happy ending won't always be so happy.
1. Author's note

**I really love "The Book Thief" by Markus Zuszak, it's really one of my favorite books that I ever read in my life. So as you already will know now, I'm making a story about one of my favorite Book thief characters of all time, Max Vandenburg and his friend(Not totally a favorite) Walter Kulger. This story will be just like a actual book, just so you know. So, to move forward to actually read my story, you gotta skip a couple of pages alright. Anyway, this story is about Max's love for Walter in death's point of view of course, and how they end up together at last. Don't worry, I'm not stealing Markus's characters or plots, just borrowing them or use them for inspiration. Also, I will tell you if things in the story are my own or inspired from the book. Another thing, you might or might not find some actual quotes from the book to help my story. This story will include other characters, a glimpse of the "future" after the book and what I think happened to Max's family. So stay tuned. I really hope that you will love my story as much as I will. See ya later.**

 ** That is the end of my Author's note. Enjoy! :)**


	2. Title page

**The sky thief: It's all about love (inspired by "The Book Thief")**

 **By: shimmer star 5**


	3. Prolouge:title

**Prolouge ***

 **Where our narrator welcomes us-Talks about love-**

 **Talks about two men who will die together**

 **Enjoy. :)**


	4. Prolouge: chapter one

_Hell happiness at times..like for this one. world, I'm back again...Well I'm always here. I'm apart of the universe, I'm apart of life and it's cycle. You can't really escape from me. You can't change your future and will or command yourself to live forever. Nobody lives forever. Remember the story of the book thief? Of course you do..unless if you haven't been paying attention then shame on you. One of Liesel's great friends was the Jewish fist fighter, Max Vadenburg. He was the one who is obsessed with fighting the füher, Adolf Hitler. I really don't know why. I mean, there were some clues but I couldn't get the whole picture. Anyway, I bet you remembered Walter Kulger...right? Well, the two developed a relationship that wasn't really acceptable in Germany. Even after Hitler's reign. But they loved each other very much, no matter the cost..._

Max was trembling when Walter came back with alcohol and band aids and paper towels. Walter saw Max shaking to the core when he approached and kneeled down to his sitting level. "Max, what is upsetting you so much? You know I hate seeing you upset." Tears poured down Max's face as he turned to face Walter,"I'm a-afraid that you will l-l-leave me or that you cheated-c-c-cheated on me. Also that when you go to war, it will be the last time I will see you.." Aww, love. You knew know how love will deceive you and might cause wreckage to the happiness, like for this one,"...You disgust me! How many times do I have to tell you max? How many times do I have to tell you that I'm faithful to you?! You never ever LISTEN! Good thing I accurately made a couple of maps for a couple of countries and that I got bags of food and health supplies and clothes for you, along with other things because I'm leaving. I love you max but goodbye." Walter softly but swiftly(or quickly) kissed Max's forehead so rarely and again, swiftly that Max barely felt it.

Max tried to call for Walter back, tried to tell him that they have a daughter together..that they adopt. In response, a little baby gurgled in her sleep and flapped her arms like wings. I stood above the hiding place, looking staging at them, since that I have x-Ray vision. Walter hesitated for a moment but already made up his mind and left the hiding place secretly, to make sure he won't get caught, while his lover watch. Max quietly cried for a hour when Walter abandoned them. He cursed himself for believing the lies his two new aquantinces made and letting his naked human eyes and vision to deceive him and lastly, being insecure with himself and being harsh and childish.

A little while later, the baby girl woke up and quietly glanced at her Papa and babbled in displeasure at the sadness on her papa's face. Max noticed that his child is awake and smilled at her, combing his fingers softly through her hair.

 **A small note** *

Her name is Melody

Rosa Strutberg and

She was currently

Six months old.

Walter stormed off in anger. He was distressed that the love of his life couldn't seem to believe him when he claims that he is innocent."Who has been poisoning his mind with these lies?" He grunts to himself. Walter huffs out in anger and wouldn't even look back for a second, only just keep moving forward. After a while, his anger lowered down and he only frowns at memories of the encounter...all until he remembers something else Max tried to tell him..

What is it?

...oh yeah, Max is afraid for his life.

 **Translation of what Walter is about to say** *

Oh crap.

I smirked at the human being for finally being able to remember this little thing and suddenly out of no where, turn the whole world around for Max Vandenburg...his soon to be husband. He proposed to Max two months ago, when Melody was four months old. Want to see how it's like? Well here it is.

 _Two months ago..._

"Come on Max, we gotta get to that hole there. You can do this." Max was tired but eventually he pulled through and they made it to the secret hideout and went inside. Walter let Max go first and closely went in behind. When they both landed, Max stood still and silent for a moments. Walter stole those moments and looked at his beloved with love.

Max then turned towards Walter and softly grinned,"Thank you for everything Walter. I'm really grateful, how could I ever repay you?" Walter smilled seductivly suddenly,"Well..we could have..you know what.." He wiggled his eyebrows as Max raised one of his,"Is this really the time?" Walter rolled his eyes at Max."Well Sakurel, do we ever have a opportunity like this?" Max smilled adorably, according to Walter,"I guess your right...oh well, let's get to it." Walter grabbed Max's hand softly and pulled him into a loving embrace.

His hands guided all the way to cup Max's face and he kissed him a little roughly. He opened his mouth slightly and closed them on Max's lips. He brought Max closer, deepening the kiss and darted his tongue out in between the kisses. His lover's heartbeat went a little fast and he unbuttons Walter's shirt,moved his hands to his shoulders and used them to seductivly move the shirt off Walter.

Walter carried Max suddenly and placed him on top of himself on the mattress he was able to place in. The two countinued kissing each other and with each meeting of the flesh, it got really heated. Walter's hands went down and he touched 'little max' through the lower fabric(his pants). Max purred and soon..actually I'm gonna stop here because the more I remember this...the more it gets weird for me. I can't get into these affairs and the reason why I was present was because of my good friend above(no hard feelings).

 **If you really want to know what happened...***

 **All I can say is that no clothes were involved**

 **and if the walls weren't sound proof, they would**

 **already be dead.**

The event lasted for two hours to be exact. After that, they somehow cleaned themselves and laid together on the hard dusty-ish mattress in each other's arms. This is the moment Walter, let it shine and show him how you feel. He reached into his pants pocket and took out a black velvet box and made sure a certain rare unisex ring that all of Mulching wanted was inside. He turned back towards his love and called his name. When Max looked at him, tears started pouring in his eyes. And Max was concerned.

He cupped Walter's face and wiped away the tears pouring down."Love, what's wrong? What is it?" Walter smilled and jumped over Max and gracefully landed on his knees beside him." Oh Max you Sakurel, ever since our first fight, I've been smittened by your drive to success and your beauty. I was so happy when you agreed to not only be my friend but be my partner, the love of my life. We have been a couple for a couple of years and I never regret a second of it, even the bad times. I love you Max. Oh how much I could express that I love you," before I continue, I would like to say that when they went inside the hideout, Melody was not yet adopted. But also back to the moment, Max's eyes glistened as he smilled. Turning away from his love in shyness," Max Vandenburg, will you marry me?"

Max softly gasped and sat up, leaving Walter confused and anxious. After a minute, Max smilled and jumped on top of Walter, concluding with both landing on the cold floor. Max hold the back of his love's neck and grazed their lips together,"I accept this Walter Kulger, my love, my soul, my heart. I love you so much. (Chuckles) Such a Sakurel...but your my Sakurel." He meshed their lips together in a kiss and pulled away with a 'pop' sound. Walter was crying in happiness and the two repeated the event earlier once again in love.

Days later, Walter returns with a baby, making the two engaged lovers parents. They both fell in love with the baby, naming her Melody. Because the engagement and her bring music to their ears.

 _Present day..._

Oh Walter remembers this clearly...and he regrets the harsh treatment he gave to his love. When he reached their little home, he looked at a note that Max wrote to him..it bring tears to his eyes.

 ***What the note says***

 ** _Dear Beloved,_**

 ** _I'm stricken with grief that I_**

 ** _treated you this way and made_**

 ** _you really angry. I never mean to,_**

 ** _I was just insecure with myself._**

 ** _Anyway, I gave Melody to my uncle_**

 ** _to take care of, he already made it_**

 ** _out of Germany with Melody and she_**

 ** _is safe and well. As for me, I'm continuing_**

 ** _my journey through this hard time in society_**

 ** _and I hope that we can reconcile soon. Go_**

 ** _to war as you been instructed my love, I will_**

 ** _wait for you with my heart and open arms._**

 ** _I love you._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Max V._**

Walter was quietly and secretly crying on the mattress where he and Max slept together,"Now I lost him forever. I don't deserve this man but... I understand my love, I will make you happy and go to war. I hope you forgive me and that we can reconcile soon." He saw the necklace that Max forgotten. He held it against him and kissed it,"I love you." He put it in his duffel bag and got out of the hiding spot when no one is noticing. He walks towards war and if he is not careful...

towards me.


End file.
